Face the consequences
by seijuro407
Summary: They pushed Tetsuya away. And that was their biggest mistake. They tried to get him back...but its too late. They wish for it, they got what they wished for, right? Because its their fault, they have no other choice but to face the consequences. Whether they like it or not. Rated T just to be safe! Please read it. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for making another story! Even though my other stories are not yet done, here I am typing this story. This story just can't get out of my damn mind, then i just decided to make this not-so-nice idea into a story~! So please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. If that happens, Bakagami will be kicked out of the main story (I mean it), and focus on my lovely Akashi! **

**Note: I know, I know. You'll see mistakes here and grammar issue!**

**Please forgive me. English is just my second language, but i'm trying my best to bring out the grammar correctly, okie~? This is not a yaoi fic. Period!**

**~o~**

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

Hi my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.

I'm the youngest among all of them. Sei-nii is the oldest, followed by Atsushi aniki, then Shintaro aniki, Ryouta-nii, and then Daiki-nii.

Our Mother and Father are always busy with their work. They don't come home often. But they do come home, when there's a special occasion and such.

I love all of my aniki. I'm so lucky to have them. Even though our time together is decreasing, They always have time for me. One of the main reason why i love them so much.

Me and Daiki-nii were close. We always play basketball together during our free time. We love that sport. Daiki-nii is a basketball freak, why? Even the sun is shining so bright, he would always play basketball. Maybe one of the reasons why he got a tanned skin. (**A/N: And why he looked like Nikki Minaj :3**) When Daiki-nii is playing, i always got the chance to see his big wide smile every time he scores. When me and Daiki-nii is playing, my role is to become his shadow. I always make the passes, he always make the score. He's always there to support me, even though i can't score nor shoot the ball, he never call me useless on the game. But none of that really matters to me, as long as i can play with him... That makes me very happy.

Ryouta-nii is the most bubbly and cheerful among all of us. He always talked about his modeling career, how people bully him, and many more. If you ask me, Ryouta-nii is a walking speaker. Becuase of his loud voice, maybe mother accidentality gulped down a microphone will carrying Ryouta-nii on her belly. He always help me with my 'clothing style', he always prepare my clothes that i would wear. Ryouta-nii is always there to cheer me up, with his smile. I really love him even though i always bully him. Sometimes, he use to play basketball with us. Daiki-nii hate Ryouta-nii for copying his moves, and swore that one day Ryouta-nii can't copy him. Ryouta-nii is busy with his modeling career, that's why we often see each other.

Shintaro aniki, is a serious type of person. We often call him 'Tsundere' because of his attitude. Well, Shintaro aniki and I are not that close to each other. But when I'm having a hard time studying, he's always there to teach me, But mind you he's very strict. When it comes to academic purposes, i can't rely much on Daiki-nii and even Ryouta-nii. That's why i always call Shintaro aniki for assistance. He's like the doctor of our family, when one of us-mostly me- is sick, he's always there to take care of us. I love him despite of his attitude. Atsushi aniki and Shintaro-aniki are not in good terms with each other, they would always fight about Atsushi aniki's attitude. But in the end of the day, Shintaro aniki can't do a thing to change his attitude. He also plays basketball, so far he was the best shooter i met.

Atsushi aniki has the most big appetite. He has this kind of addiction to sweets, he would whine like a baby if he did n't have his daily dose of sweet. He dislike to share his beloved snack. But when a miracle occur, he would share all of them. He's the tallest among all of us, i envy him because of that unfair fact. I mean, why is he so tall and...and...i'm short? Growth hormones are unfair. He always call me 'Short Tetsuya-chin~!' and it annoyed the hell out me, He can't even call Sei-nii short! Why? Lets just say that all of the stores Atsushi aniki's favorite will be burned, instantly. He always make me his pet, he would always feed me vanilla flavored pocky. I really like vanilla, and he knows that fact. If I'm sad and Ryouta-nii is not home, he would cheer me up using vanilla desserts. He also play basketball, but because of his long arms, he would just stay under the net so that Daiki-nii can't score. And daiki-nii would always say "Get the hell out of my way!" to no avail. Atsushi aniki is a stubborn one, and childish. Sometimes I call him 'Atsu-nii.'

Sei-nii is often busy because of his studies. Since mother and father is busy with their work, Sei-nii would always look out for us. Just like my other aniki, sei-nii always make me happy, cheer me up. One of his best feature is his heterochromatic eyes, Its a really mesmerizing eyes yellow and red. When i need help for my homework's and Shintaro-aniki is not available, Sei-nii would always volunteer. Not only me even Daiki-nii and Ryouta-nii, sometimes Shintaro aniki also seek for his advice. Even though Sei-nii is a little bit taller compare to me, no one can defy him, even Atsushi aniki. Something about Sei-nii is absolute, and its really scary. But if you ask me, Sei-nii is one of the nicest person i met. I'm really lucky to have him, and so did he. He knows how to cheer up all of us, yep! Even Shintaro aniki can be sad sometimes. Sei-nii would be always there, No one can harm me and my aniki as long as his still alive. He promised that to all of us, especially to me. He also plays basketball during his free time. But he mostly spend his time on studying like shintaro aniki, or sometimes playing shogi alone.

All of them promised to protect me from any harm. Not because i'm the youngest, but because i'm the most important person for them. I'm not like them, I look fragile. And besides, i have a low presence, sometimes people will think that i'm some kind of ghost. During my middle school years, I always get bullied by kids bigger that me. But my aniki's are always there to protect me, they scared the hell out of that kids, to the point that they did n't even attended school.

_They promise to protect me_

_To cherish me_

_Never hurt my feelings_

_Respect what i want_

_And lastly... __**Never leave me.**_

_But promises are meant to be broken anyway._

During my third year in middle school, they changed, even Sei-nii.

_They pushed me away_

_They treat me like i'm useless to them_

_Like i was never their youngest brother_

"Tch. Stop bothering me already will you, tetsu? Stop being a pest to me. I already said that I will not go to our basketball practice. And that's it. Now go away, stop pestering me whole day"

_Daiki-nii i'm not pestering you... I just want to play with you again. _

_To see you play while smiling._

_To be your shadow again._

"How many times do i have to tell you? Your not my shadow anymore, your just being a pain in my ass. No go away, i'm going to sleep"

_Was the reply i got._

_Ok then Daiki-nii._

_Bye._

"I'm sorry tetsuyacchi but as you can see that i'm really busy right now. Can you please go away or better yet leave? Your presence's is kinda disturbing me with my work."

_But I just want to play with Ryouta-nii_

_I have a low presence. You'll never notice me, I promise._

_I just want to see you today._

"I said i don't have time for you! Can you understand a thing Tetsuyacchi!? Now stop bothering me already! Go ask shintarocchi to play with you! No Out!"

_Was the only reply i got._

_Never thought that Ryouta-nii will shout at me_

_Frowned at me._

_Ok then._

_Bye_

"Tetsuya i'm busy. If i failed the exam i will blame it to you, if you keep on knocking on my door. Please just stop. My studies are far more important that you, you know that? I swear if you disturb me again, you'll regret it."

_But Ryouta-nii said that..._

"I don't care. Stop bothering me. That's my wish, ok? Now go away already"

_And he slam the door at my face._

_Why? _

_You don't have to do that..._

"Tetsuyachin don't wanna~ Its so hot outside. And besides i'll be leaving later so i can buy more of my snacks"

_So... Your snacks are more important that me?_

"They will be selling a limited edition cake. And i don't want to miss that."

_I see..._

_And thus, atsu-nii left. He did n't answer my question._

_But his choice of words are like a "yes" to me_

"Sorry tetsuya. But you know that Sei-nii is busy at the moment right? I have no time for childish games of yours. Just go ask Daiki or ryouta to play with you."

_But i want to play with sei-nii..._

"tetsuya...are disobeying me? When i said i can't, i can't. Simple as that. Is it hard to understand simple words? Know your place. And please start to know how to be independent. Your being a bother to all of us."

_And sei-nii left me._

_They all left me._

_I was so sad._

_No one cheered me up._

_I wonder why they changed?_

_I really want to know..._

_**But it seems like they realized their mistakes**_

_They only realized that the moment i don't consider them as my brothers anymore._

_They left me, i left them. Simple as that_

_I drift myself away from them._

_But they want me back._

_Maybe they returned to normal? Who knows..._

_But by the looks of it...yes i can say that they returned to normal._

_But the words they told me a year ago... Is still fresh and still lingering on my mind._

_I promised to myself to be independent. Not to rely on them._

_They will see who's Kuroko Tetsuya now..._

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Whew! Finally done with this chapter! Did you like it? Oh please tell me you did! Please? -puppy eyes- **

**Please drop a review~! I love them soooo much! But please be gentle -bows-. I just notice that i can make this kinda long chapter in just an hour. I'm proud of myself XD **

**My last word are:**

**Please drop a review my dear readers! I'm begging you! Pleaseeee? Thank you in advance! Nyahahahaha :3**

**Oh yeah, don't worry about my other stories. Incident is nearing its end! Nyahahaha! 4 more chapters to go and that story is good as done! And for my other story t-e-t-s-u-y-a Kuro Phantom kaage 1511 is still busy. But will be making as soon as possible.**

**Thank you very much!**

**-seijuro407-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. If that happens, say goodbye to bakagami. :P**

**(!) Note: (!)**

**Akashi-2nd year in Rakuzan university **

**Murasakibara-1st year in Yosen university **

**Midorima- 4****th**** year in Highschool, Shutoku**

**Kise- 3****rd**** year in highschool, Kaijo**

**Aomine- 2****nd**** year in Too highschool**

**Kuroko- (?)**

**~o~**

**Mother: Ayumi Kuroko**

**Father: Seito Kuroko**

**~o~**

**On with the story~!**

**o~O~o **

"I want tetsu to be with the same school as mine!" A tanned teen declared to the whole kuroko family-except Tetsuya-. Named: Daiki Kuroko

"No Fair! Why? Tetsuyacchi can be with me in kaijo!" a blond protested. Named: Ryouta Kuroko, Also known as Kise Ryouta (Stage name)

Right now, all of them are discussing about Tetsuya's new school. He just graduated a month or so from Teiko.

"Please settle down, Daiki and Ryouta." their mother said.

"Sorry Okaa-san." both of them said in unison

"Hahaue, where's Tetsuya anyway? I haven't seen him since this morning." a green haired teen asked their mother. Named: Shintaro Kuroko

"Last time we check, his still asleep on his room." instead of their mother, Their father answered the question.

That's what they thought, But they did6n't know that a certain Teal-haired teen is listening to their conversation all long.

"I'm thinking that Tetsuya should be with Daiki." Their mother voiced out her thought

"YES!"

"But kaijo isn't a bad choice after all" their mother added

"Damn."

"Daiki, your language." Seijuro Kuroko reminded the tanned teen.

"Okaa-san! Let Tetsuyacchi in kaijo! So i can guard him~!" a blond suggested

"Shut up! Ryouta-aniki, you can't even guard yourself!" Daiki countered

"Stop it both of you." their father said.

"Fine fine, i'll be the one who'll decide, Which school Te-"

"Okaa-san" a voice said

All of them turned to the source of the voice. They saw a teal-haired teen standing.

"Tetsuya-chin is awake~!"

"We know Atsushi."

"Good morning Tetsuya." Their mother greeted the Teal-haired teen. Who just nodded. "Is there something wrong, tetsuya?"

"Mother, can we talk about something. Just the two of us. This won't take long, i promise." the teal-haired teen requested, much to their surprise.

Ayumi Kuroko (their mother) looked around and saw a collective nods from them, indicating her to comply to the teal- haired teen's request.

"Sure. Why not?" was ayumi's reply.

-o-o-o-

**Tetsuya's room**

"Okaa-san, I want to study at seirin highschool." Tetsuya bluntly said to his mother.

"Why?! That school was just built 2 years ago. And besides, your brothers can't look after you if you enroll to different school." Ayumi stated

"But i'm not a kid anymore!" Tetsuya defended himself "I don't need them to look after me!" tetsuya raised his voice.

"You do! What if someone bully you? You can get hurt! I'm going to enroll you to Daiki's school, and that's final."

"NO! I'm not like before! I don't want to be a burden to them! Please okaa-san...just...please..."

Ayumi stole a glance at Tetsuya-who was looking down at the floor-. Her expression soften upon seeing her youngest son create such a sad expression (which is rare).

Ayumi just sigh "Alright." she announced. Tetsuya immediately looked up at his mother and hug her tight. "Thank you so much, Mother."

"But on one condition" she added

Tetsuya raised and eyebrow "What is it?" he asked nervously.

"If someone or somebody is bullying you at that new built school, I will drop you out of that school instantly and you will transfer to daiki's or Ryouta's school, Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much Okaa-san."

-o-o-o-o-

"WHAT?!"

"Lets just respect Tetsuya's decision, shall we?" ayumi replied calmly as she took sip of her not-so-hot tea. "Tetsuya and I made a condition anyway. So no worries" she quickly added

"And you let him?! You could just let him transfer to my school, if he don't like at Ryouta or Daiki's stupid schools." Shintaro complained.

"Shintaro, Your school is too far,Tetsuya will suffer every morning if I enroll him on your school."

"T-that's true...But it dosen't mean that i still agree at your plan."

Ayumi looked at her son with disbelieving look "When did you get so concern about Tetsuya, Shintaro?" she questioned his son. "What happened to our one and only Tsundere son?" she teased

Shintaro just pushed his glasses up and looked away.

"So its settled then? Tetsuya will enroll at Seirin Highschool." With that, Ayumi Kuroko left the room, leaving all of Tetsuya's brother. Her husband also left the room and followed her.

"Are you sure about this, Ayumi?" Her husband -Seito Kuroko- asked her wife.

"I'm...not sure seito." Ayumi's eyes where on the floor. "But if this will make tetsuya happy, we should just let him be happy."

**-O-O- ~Setting Skip~-O-O-**

**Tetsuya's P.O.V**

'So this is Seirin Highschool...' He thought, as his eyes looked at the school building right before his eyes.

'I know I can do this without any help from them.'

**-/-/-~Daiki's P.O.V~-/-/-**

"So tetsu picked Seirin highschool huh? Tch, He could just enroll at my school." Kuroko Daiki mumbled to himself. "Too bad, I really want to play with him..."

'_Tetsu, i don't need any shadow anymore, can't you understand that? I don't need you. I don't want to play with you.'_

He regret saying those words to his younger brother. Since then, Tetsuya never invite him again to play basketball together. Tetsuya will always stay at his room. He can't even remember the time his younger brother touched a basketball. And he is the one to blame for that.

Because of him, Tetsuya hated basketball.

**-o-o-o-~Back to Tetsuya~-o-o-o-**

Kuroko Tetsuya is walking on the corridor to find his respective classroom. Upon arriving at the door, he took a deep breath and slid the door. And as usual no one noticed him. He found an empty chair beside the window, he decided to sit there.

All of his subject for the first day of school went smooth. And then as Tetsuya predicted, Its already lunch time. He was walking towards the canteen of his school when suddenly, he bumped into someone-Maybe a second year-. The second year student is kinda rude.

"Hey! Watch it kid!"

"I'm so sorry." Kuroko said as he bowed down a little infront of the second year student

"Tch. Freshman these days are rude! Know your place kid!" He spatted. He pushed Kuroko, as a result kuroko's shoulder bumped hard on the wall. He watched as the second year student stormed off.

"Ouch." kuroko winced. He looked at his shoulder, only to be greeted by a swelling bruise.

Kuroko decided to ignore the bruise on his shoulder, its not visible because of his uniform's sleeves. But kuroko remembered something, His mother's condition 'I'm dead once okaa-san see this' he thought.

-/-/-/-

Upon arriving at their school canteen, Kuroko got his meal and thankfully found an empty seat for two. While he was eating, a teen with Dark red hair stop infront of the empty seat just across Kuroko. The unknown teen just start eating his burger, completely ignoring kuroko. Kuroko decided to speak up.

"Umm, excuse me." Kuroko said politely

The dark red haired teen looked at the source of the voice, and...he immediately choked his burger. Kuroko gave a cup of water to the stranger.

"Y-you! W-who are you?! Why are you here? Since whe-" the dark red haired was stopped by kuroko

"I'm kuroko tetsuya, I was the first one who occupied this table. I'm here since the beginning." kuroko answered calmly.

"O-oh...is that so?" the dark red haired teen was obviously embarrassed because of his behavior. "I'm so sorry. I'm Kagami Taiga."

"Its okay Kagami-san. I get that alot."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked the smaller teen across him.

"I have a low presence, that's why only few people notice my presence right from the start." kuroko explained with a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Well next time, before i sit with an invincible man like you, better speak up! Your going to kill me because of an heart attack." Kagami complained

"By the way kagami-san" kuroko started.

"Call me Kagami-kun. I don't like someone calling me 'Kagami-san'" kagami cut off kuroko "Or if you want call me 'Kagami-sama'" Kagami stated with a smirk on his face

"I prefer calling you kagami-kun. As i was saying kagami-kun, what is your next class?" kuroko asked

"My next class...? Oh shit! Next is Math!" kagami shouted

"Math? What's wrong with Math?" Kuroko asked out of confusion.

"two words: Math Sucks." Kagami explained shortly.

Kuroko chuckled a little at his new friend.

And then, Lunch time ended.

-/-/-/-

"Kagami-kun, don't sleep at class time." kuroko reminded the dark red haired teen infront of him.

"Math sucks! I freaking hate this subject" kagami complained like a child

The two of them are in the same class. But they didn't know that, until the two of them has the same destination of classroom. It was like this, Kuroko came late to class, and kagami didn't notice him.

"Kagami-san" Their math teacher called out.

Kagami just nervously stand "Y-Yes ma'am?" kagami asked the math teacher.

"Please answer this question" the teacher said as he point out a not-so-difficult problem. Kagami started to sweat.

Kuroko noticed that kagami dosen't know the answer, he just sigh and decided to help the red dark red haired teen.

Kagami noticed a piece of paper on the ground, he narrowed his eyes and saw the answer to the question. "19.25" He blurted out.

"Good, you may take your seat." and with that the teacher continued his lecture.

Kagami looked at kuroko and said "Thanks, i owe you one." and kagami flashed a smile at the teal-haired teen.

-/-/-/-~**Time Skip~-/-/-/-**

Every student of seirin highschool should have a club. Kuroko is having a hard time choosing one. Kagami wondered why, he couldn't help but asked the teal-haired teen.

"Kuroko what club are you going to join?"

The two of them are walking around the school. Kagami was finding a specific club to join.

"I don't know yet. What about you kagami-kun?"

"I'm, thinking about joining the basketball club!" Kagami answered without any second thoughts

"Basketball...?" kuroko asked

"Yep! Why don't you join basketball club too?"

"I- i don't have a light..." kuroko whispered

"Light? Why do you need light? For what? What do you mean by 'i don't have light'? What a light anyway?" Kagami asked the teal-haired teen out of his confusion.

"You see, I'm a shadow. I will be the one who will pass the ball and my light will be the one who will score the ball." kuroko simply said

"Ohhhh. How about this, I will be your what you call 'Light' thing. I think you will love basketball!" kagami suggested

Kuroko looked up with a little wide eyes "You will?"

"Uh, yes if you want but if yo-"

"No no! I'm okay with you being my light. Thank you kagami-kun. I think i will start loving basketball again."

"Start loving basketball again?" kagami raised an eyebrow "Did you hate basketball?"

"Yes, becuase no one wants to play with me. Even daiki-nii." kuroko said

"What? Daiki-nii? You have a brother?!" kagami was obviously surprised

"Yes, do you think i'm the only child?"

"Uhhh, not at all."

-/-/-/-

The two of them registered for the basketball club. And the two of them passed. They are now officially a basketball player of seirin highschool.

They decided to walk to Maji burger to eat. After that, the two of them need to separate ways. Kagami bid goodbye to kuroko, and kuroko did the same.

-/-/-/-~**Kuroko's House~-/-/-/-**

"Tetsuya, why are you late?" Seijuro Kuroko questioned the teal-haired teen

"I'm sorry, sei-nii. Basketball practice ended at 6:00"

"Basketball practice?! You join basketball club at your school?" Daiki blurted out.

"Yes, I'm tired now, Can i go to my room, sei-nii?" Tetsuya asked the red-haired teen.

"How about dinner, Tetsuya?" Shintaro asked

"I already ate with kagami-kun." kuroko explained

"Hm, Is that so? You can now go to your room so you can rest" Seijuro said

"Thank you sei-nii."

-/-/-/-~**Tetsuya's room~-/-/-/-**

Upon arriving at his room, Tetsuya locked the door. He winced as he touch his swelling bruise on his shoulder.

"I should ice this." he said to himself. But he was afraid that one of his aniki will notice the bruise and report it to his mother.

Its a good thing that one of the maids passed by the door of his room.

"Could you please get me some ice?, and please put it in an ice pack" Tetsuya said politely to the maid

"Yes Of course Kuroko-sama." The maid said as she bow a little. She was about to go, but kuroko stop her, saying...

"Please don't let anyone besides you, know that i need an ice pack."

"Yes Kuroko-sama"

He watched as the one of their maids walk towards the corridor, until she was out of his sight.

Unfortunately for tetsuya, Shintaro was in the kitchen, to fetch some milk from the fridge.

"What's with the ice pack?" Shintaro asked the maid- who was holding an ice pack-

The maid didn't answer him

"If you don't answer me, you will lose your job" shintaro threatened

"K-kuroko tetsuya-sama said that he needs an ice pack." she nervously answered the green-haired teen.

Shintaro raised an eyebrow "Very well. Hand that ice pack to me." he ordered

The maid couldn't do anything just to comply with the gree-haired order.

~**Shintaro's P.O.V~**

After the maid handed over the ice pack to me, I walked over to Tetsuya's room. And i knocked, He was surprised to see me holding an ice pack.

"Tetsuya why do you need this?" I said as i gestured at the ice pack on my hand

He seems to be hesitant to tell me. He just continued to looked at the floor

"Don't worry i won't tell Hahaue." I added.

"Please keep it a secret, Shintaro aniki."

"Fine."

"I'll show you inside my room." he said as he enter his room. I followed him inside and i closed the door behind me.

He rolled up the sleeve on his right shoulder, I can't hide my surprised to see a swelling bruise on it.

"What Happened?!"

"Please calm down Shintaro aniki, it was nothing." he tried to explain.

"It was nothing my face! What happened tetsuya?! Tell me or i will tell hahaue about this." I threatened him.

" I-i bumped at a second year student while i was walking towards out school canteen, and then he pushed me, then my shoulder hit the wall." he explained. "Please don't tell anyone about it shintaro aniki. Please?" he added

"...Fine. But if this happen to you again, i won't hesitate to tell hahaue about this, understand?"

He just nod, and sighed at relief.

"Now let me ice that bruise of yours." i offered

"I can do it on my own. I'll just going to burden you Shintaro aniki. And besides you have school tomorrow, Its late you should go to bed now. I'm going to be fine."

"Let me ice that bruise, or i will tell hahaue about that."

"B-but-" he tried to speak

"No buts!"

And then I proceed to ice the bruise. Even though i gently press the ice pack he kept on saying the word "Ouch" everytime. After a minuet or so, it was in good condition, but it was not healed yet.

"Tetsuya, tomorrow after breakfast, i will ice this again to lessen the pain." i said.

"I'm so sorry if i burden you, Shintaro aniki." he apologized

"Hmph. I'm going to sleep now." i said as i stand up from the bed.

"Oyasumi Shintaro aniki." i heard tetsuya said before i leave the room

"Oyasumi Tetsuya." i replied back and closed the door. And headed towards my own room to get some sleep.

_o_o_o_

**Done! Whew! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I know i have alot! And typo error! I'm so sorry! Thank you for reading chapter 2~! I hope you liked it :) Maybe this fic will have 4 chapters? Maybe 3? Who knows :3 I'll update Incident next week. Or maybe this week. I dunno! I'll update this fic when i have freetime~ and also my other fics~! Please wait for the next chapter. Please~?**

**Oh by the way! Please drop a review! Pleaseeeeee~? Thank you for those who dropped a comment on the first chapter. Thank you really!**

**See ya` next chapter~**

**-seijuro407-**


End file.
